Confessions
by TheDeepestEmeraldGreen
Summary: Red has a vivid nightmare where Green murders him. What will he do when he wakes up next to him? Based off of the "Blue's Tears" creepypasta. Originalshipping; ONESHOT.


Confessions

A Pokemon Fanfiction

**So... I've had a lot of chances to write these days. I read the Pokemon creepypasta Blue's Tears and thought, "OH, HOW WOULD RED REACT TO THIS, HMM?" And ended up writing this. And since I ship these two so hard, I ended up writing an Originalshipping fic. Yay.**

**Blue's name is switched to Green because I wrote this whole thing out before hand and didn't feel like changing his name throughout the entire thing. Deal with it.**

**I do not own these characters, nor the Blue's Tears creepypasta.**

**~000~**

Red stood alone as the white flakes fell, descending to rest on his dark eyelashes and his shoulders. The snowflakes were beginning to become an annoyance, so he brushed them off of as they gathered. They did not cease, however; simply more came and replaced those he had moved away from him. Sighing quietly, he ignored the rest.

Today was just another day like all the rest. Red could stand for hours in the snow without getting chilled to the bone. He did this mostly to get away from the excitement he caused, he wasn't so fond of getting wrapped up in all of the praises he was given.

The faint cry of a Pidgeot startled him. The Pokemon's habitat was certainly not the icy mountain, and he looked up to see the bird flying away from it hastily. Red narrowed his eyes in thought, considering the idea of a trainer releasing it. It didn't seem like it was looking for a Pokemon Center at all, so that was the only excuse Red could manage to think of.

He watched the Pokemon until it was out of sight, turning back to look at the gray sky and the falling specks of white. It was an unusually calm day, and Red somehow felt anxious for something to change. The wind was usually howling or there was a blizzard, not the silent flurry there was today. The Pallet Town native felt like today, something huge was going to happen, either for better or for worse. And this terrified him.

The sound of snow crunching under boots caused Red to turn around, seeing who had entered his domain. When he was greeted by the familiar face of his friend and rival Green, Red calmed somewhat. He considered saying hello, but stopped at he took in Green appearance.

His rival was disheveled. Green's hair was messy and not perfect as it sat in the impossible spikes they naturally fell into. His jade eyes were cold and calculated, and he had dark circles under his eyes like he hadn't slept in days. He wore a calmly irritated expression as he made his way to stand in front of Red, waiting for a response from the boy in front of him.

When he received none, he grew angry. "Don't ignore me like you have everything and everyone else!" he shouted, his hands balling into fists.

Red flinched inwardly, but stood his ground. Whoever this was, he was not the boy who he grew up with. This was not the one who challenged him to battles when he was a few steps away from a Pokemon Center. The Green in front of him was _absolutely_ not the boy who became Champion.

He was not the Green Red had befriended.

Red simply stood there as Green reached into his pocket, pulling out something metal. After a second of study, the Champion realized it was a kitchen knife. Red's blood ran cold as Green pulled it up in front of him, taking a step forward.

Red wanted to say something, _anything_ as Green continued to creep forward and tears started rolling down his cheeks. Green didn't bother to wipe them away as he grabbed Red by the wrist, his eyes focused on the plan in front of him. Red winced by the tight hold that Green had on him and as he squeezed harder.

"G-Green," Red stammered, but Green didn't seem to hear him. He stood there, silent for a few seconds like he was hesitating. Before he exploded.

"_This is for everything!" _he screamed, raising his arm and the dangerous tool high above his head before swinging it down, puncturing Red's body.

The raven let out a choked cry of pain as the blade entered him, being swiftly pulled out. He felt his knees go weak as Green repeated his action over and over. The sickening sounds of flesh being sliced and blood spattering on the ground finally stopped after a minute, and Red's legs gave out as the pure white snow was painted with red, falling face-first into the cold pillows of ice.

The world was silent as it flickered in and out of focus, the edges of Red's vision beginning to fade to black. The only sounds that were heard were Green's sharp breaths slowly turning into choked sobs that he tried to stifle. He finally spoke after a second.

"See you in hell," he hissed. There were more sounds of the knife being used, and Red felt warm, sticky fluids drip onto his hands as Green's body fell beside him. He had slit his wrists and throat, his blood draining into the already red snow beside him. Red stared into the pools of jade as they slowly went blank, the torment in them steadily disappearing.

Red could no longer fight death any longer. He closed his eyes and fell into the dark abyss of pain, already knowing Green's threat was about to come true as he was once again greeted by a gloating smirk and taunting green eyes...

**~000~**

Red sat up abruptly, sweat pouring down his face as he sucked in dry air. The pounding in his chest was almost painful, and his palm went to his bare chest to try and subdue the rapid beating of his heart as he took in his surroundings.

He was sitting in bed, the blackness in the room slowly becoming clearer as his eyes adjusted. Green's sleeping form was close beside him. It was obvious Red had disturbed his friend, for the gym leader made a few disgruntled sounds before rolling over, rubbing his eyes as he awoke.

"Mmm, Red? What's up?" he slurred, opening his eyes slightly. When he took in Red's appearance he sat up quickly, fully awake. "Whoa, what happened?"

Red didn't answer and he covered his face with his free hand, slouching. Green seemed to become worried and he reached out to touch his friend's shoulder. "Hey, now. Don't ignore me!"

Red flinched away from the hand, looking at Green with his crimson eyes wide. The Viridian leader's pools of jade just looked hurt and confused now, not a sliver of hatred or blood lust in them.

"Wha...? Did I do something wrong?" Green asked, his hand dropping to rest next to his thigh. He tilted his head to the side, studying Red's eyes to see if he could find the answer, but Red didn't give him enough time as he moved to the edge of the bed so his feet were on the floor, turning away from him. Green let out a short sound of irritation behind him.

Red continued to ignore him as he noticed his entire body ached. He most certainly did _not_ go to bed in this fashion, so it must have been from his nightmare. He scowled. He was half-wishing that the nightmare would have been one of those kinds that you would have forgotten about when you woke up, but no such luck befell him.

"Was it a nightmare?" Green asked him.

Red rolled his eyes and didn't answer. Finally, the Oak child got some sense. Why else would Red wake up so abruptly, close to cry- wait a minute.

Red's thought were interrupted as Green appeared closer behind him, wrapping his arms around him as he buried his face in the nape of Red's neck. The Kanto Champion shuddered as he felt Green's breath tickle his skin.

"Red," he whispered. "Red, Red, Red..." Green continued to breathe the raven's name over and over, Red squirming because of the feeling of Green's lips dangerously close to his skin. He felt his face flush as he let out a short squeak, Green's smirk spreading.

Red grit his teeth to try to prevent another sound from escaping, but this proved futile as Green's wandering hands trailed down. The Viridian leader placed a slow kiss on Red's neck, pulling Red over so he sat on Green's lap.

"Green," Red stated irritably, panting. Green hummed in question on his rival's pulse, Red shivering at the feeling. "S-Stop."

Green moved to rest his lips on Red's temple, his voice gentle as he ran his hands through the raven's soft, dark hair. "Are you ready to talk?"

Red stiffened, but frowned. He turned his head away from Green's mouth and crossed his arms. Green groaned, sitting back.

"I honestly have no clue why you're so upset at me," he snapped, his voice revealing his own irritation. "I wish you'd talk to me more."

Red slowly turned to look at the brunette, who was fiddling with a loose string on a pocket on his pants, not paying attention to the person on his lap at all. The Kanto Champion quickly decided to look at the alarm clock to see the time and try to get him to focus on something other than his friend. It read two thirty-seven.

When Red's gaze returned back to Green, he was startled to see that the gym leader was looking steadily at him. He jumped slightly, his cheeks flushing.

Green cracked a gloating smile. "Well, I may be second best at everything when it comes to you, but I know I'll always be better at one thing," he said, brushing a few stray hairs out of Red's face. Red flushed, rolling his eyes.

"Oh really?" he asked, narrowing his eyes. He closed his eyes, letting out a content sigh as Green began to play with the ends of his hair again. "What's that?"

Green grinned wickedly. "Expressing my feelings."

Red froze for a second before glaring at his rival intensely. Green laughed, propping himself up with his arms as the raven sat fuming. Red began to think.

It wasn't that he _didn't_ like expressing his feelings. He just didn't ever_ think _about expressing them. It wasn't in Red's personality to do much, if anything it was a quick peck on the cheek or a few mumbled words. On the flip side, it was in Green's to put every once of affection he possibly had into every word, every kiss, and every touch.

Somehow, Red felt bad about this.

Green sat back up and pressed his lips softly against Red's temple, murmuring, "I love you."

Red went crimson, but countered back immediately. "Why?"

Green blinked, not ready for that question. He sat back again, his glance questioning. "Why would you ask something like that?"

Red looked down, pursing his lips. He shifted so he was off of Green's lap, sitting cross legged in front of his rival expectantly. "Shouldn't you hate me?" he asked. His crimson eyes were dark.

Green sat Indian-style as well, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Why would I hate you?" He made no move to touch the raven now, and Red suddenly wanted Green to hold him now. He tried to shake those thoughts away as he gathered his thoughts.

"I mean," Red began, looking to his right. "I took away your title as a Champion. I pretty much crushed your dreams after you _just_ achieved them. Shouldn't that entail some hate?" When Red's gaze found it's way back to Green, he found his rival staring at the bedsheets, lost in thought. Red took this opportunity to continue. "Your Grandfather scolded you as he congratulated me. That should deserve some hate too, right?"

There was a long pause. Green was still looking down, Red almost ready to start taking back everything he said, pleading with his rival in front of him. Until Green spoke.

"Yeah. For a while, I thought I actually _did_ hate you," he said, sighing. "You were all I could think about though. I thought, like a moron, that I was only doing that because I needed to do something for revenge, and my subconsciousness was trying to remind me." Red's heart almost stopped when he heard this, but it continued with a flutter after Green kept talking. "But after a while... after I became the gym leader for Viridian, I realized something."

Green looked up at his rival. "Why should I hate you? I had already realized and attained most of my goals. Why should mine overrule other trainer's? You had the same goals as I did." He smiled, looking up at the ceiling. "Champion is a title that's a hard thing to keep- especially because at this very moment, another future-Champion is leaving their house at this very second to start their journey. If you hadn't come around, I wouldn't have finally realized what a douche I was being."

He laughed nervously, running a hand through his spikes. Red sat for a moment and absorbed all these thoughts and words silently. He finally smiled.

"Yeah," Red said, his calm voice teasing. "Mew, challenging me to a battle when I was six steps away from a Pokecenter." He crossed his arms. "Douche."

Green flushed, frowning indignantly. "Hey! I'm sorry, okay!" He paused, his eyes darting to the bed again before they returned to Red. "I do love you."

Red's smile turned warmer. "I know you do. But-" he closed his eyes, crossing his arms tighter. "I'm not proclaiming my feelings until I feel like it. Nightmares aren't exactly heartwarming."

Green grinned in triumph at Red's confession, be it intentional or not. He thought for a second before he sat forward, giving Red a quick kiss on the lips. Looking up through his lashes, he flushed as he smiled. "Is that enough?"

Red blinked, silent before he laughed softly. "Nope. Maybe another."

Green groaned in exasperation.

It was going to be a long night.

**~000~**

**AND THAT, MY FRIENDS, IS A WRAP.**

**Seriously, Green. You're lucky that I didn't name you "Douche" like whole hell lot of other people. I'm really glad you mellowed the fuck out after Red crush- I mean- defeated you as the Champion. **

**My oneshots are getting longer. Help.**


End file.
